A loss can lead to a gain
by dogsrcool5
Summary: Lucy gets betrayed by her team and feels down until the unexpected happened and a new friendship was made. LaLu fanfic
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story. It may be rubbish as I've never written a fanfic before. Its about Lucy being betrayed by team Natsu and she confides in someone she never expected. (LaLu story). I don't own any of Fairy Tail.

* * *

 **A loss can lead to a gain**

* * *

Screams was all that could be heard all around.

It all started as a normal day at the guild. Team Natsu were getting ready to head out on a mission to take down a branch of a dark guild know as Dark Shadow Storm. The mission would take place in the outskirts of Crocus.

 _Lucy P.O.V_

I was getting ready to meet my team at the guild when Natsu burst through my window with Happy. "Yo Luce, you ready to go?" He asked me as soon as he saw me. As soon as I packed I replied "Yep. Shall we go then". Just as we left, he turned and said "By the way, Lisanna is joining us on this mission."

"No worries. I look forward to making friends with her". Little did I know that she would be part of the reason for me to hurt in the future.

 _Normal P.O.V_

The two mages and exceed made their way to Fairy Tail and were greeted by their team and Lisanna. Erza briefed the team on the mission and plan of attack. They then left the guild to go meet the mayor of Crocus and began their mission.


	2. Chapter 2

_Lucy P.O.V_

Once the mission began, we were split into mini groups consisting of Natsu and Happy, Erza and Gray, Wendy and Carla and me and Lisanna. I was really excited at the idea of becoming good friends with Lisanna as we haven't had much chance to talk much.

The plan of action was for the Dragon Slayers and exceeds to attack Dark Shadow Storm from above while we attack from the ground and catch the dark guild by surprise. However, me and Lisanna had no way of discovering the dark mage using shadow magic to tail us. We had finally reached the dark guild when we were brutally attacked and couldn't get the help of the others as they were fighting the other members of the guild so Lisanna and I would have to take this dark mage down. "Lisanna, we are going to have to defeat him as the others are busy".

"Ok, we can do this" was her reply and that was what I believed until we started to fight. "Open gate of the Lion, Loke" I chanted as I bought out Loke to help me fight. Lisanna turned into her tiger animal take over and got into her fighting stance. We began fighting but what we didn't know was that this dark mage was an equivalent to an S class mage and would be very difficult to destroy him. Suddenly, screams were all that could be heard and a deep voice laced with venom that said "Blondie, if you wanna survive, put your spirit away and tell that tiger to stand down." I screamed as he started to stab a shadow knife down my arm and did as he asked.

"Lisanna please stand down and go and get the others"

"Ok, but be careful and don't do anything to get even more hurt. The team would never forgive me"

 _Lisanna P.O.V_

I left Lucy like she told me to. I hate to think this but as she was part of Team Natsu, I thought she would be as strong as the others in some way. I didn't think she would give up so easily. Maybe I should speak to Natsu and get her off the team as she probably couldn't even take me on so she shouldn't be on the team. Natsu always does as I say so this should be easy to get rid of her and Natsu will be mine. I have heard that she has had to be rescued a lot during missions so I will use that to my advantage. I know she wants to be friends but I have to make Natsu mine again before I can consider it. I just have to keep the nice girl act up.

 _Natsu P.O.V_

We are making a sizeable dent in Dark Shadow Storm. So far we have taken out all of the weak members and only have the master and 3 equivalent S class mages to take down. Erza and Gray are taking the master so I guess that leaves me and Wendy with the 3 S class mages. "I'm all fired up". They are a little challenging but in about 10 mins, they were all unconscious. Suddenly I hear Lisanna shout "Natsu, Lucy got captured by a shadow user and told me to come and get you. I think she needs to leave the team to have a chance to train because I don't want her to keep feeling like a liability as I've heard about all the time she's been rescued. I think when we get to Fairy Tail you should make her take a break from the team."

"Ok. If you think that's what's best for Lucy, we will talk to Erza, Grey and Wendy and see their opinions on that idea. But if it's for Lucy's safety, I bet they'll agree". Suddenly, I hear a piercing scream and recognise it as Lucy's.

 _Lucy P.O.V_

The shadow mage started stabbing me in non lethal parts of my body but making me what to collapse from the pain. I couldn't hold in my scream anymore. I know Natsu will hear it and I dread to wonder what he will think of me after this. I'm so weak and I don't want to face him. Suddenly I hear Natsu's voice "Fire Dragon's Iron Fist" and the shadow mage gets knocks out as it was so sudden.

I collapsed on the floor, seeing black spots due to the pain of my many slashes. Natsu calls Wendy over for her to heal me and just before I black out, I hear Natsu mention something about having a conversation with me once we are back. I wonder what he wants and I hope its not to tell me I'm weak. The only reason I cannot fight is because I have a power that is being sealed and I was told by my mother before she died that she would let me know some how when its time for that seal to be released to show my true power, elemental and celestrial dragon slaying magic. No one knows this about me due to my promise to my mother to keep it secret.

Until then, I have to be weak and be seen as weak by my friends. I know they would never view me as weak, I just feel like I let them down and I have a very bad feeling about this talk Natsu wants. I guess I will have to wait until we get back to Fairy Tail to find out.


	3. Chapter 3

At the guild...

 _Natsu P.O.V_

I feel bad that I am going to be the one to tell Lucy to leave the team for a bit. I don't want her to take it the wrong way but Lisanna was right when she said Lucy had to get stronger. "Lucy, can we chat outside"

"Ok. But how come you didn't call me Luce?"

"It just didn't feel appropriate" I replied even though I almost added because we are just about to kick you out of our team for being weak and always getting captured, but I cannot say that to her face.

 _Lucy P.O.V_

Now I'm really worried about this talk. When Natsu called me Lucy instead of Luce, my heart nearly stopped. I know this is going to be a conversation I will not like, but I hope it isn't what my heart is telling me. "Ok Natsu, what is it you wanted to talk about?"

"After the last mission, we saw that maybe you could use a break from the team to have some time to train and get stronger. Team Natsu are worried about you and we don't want to keep watching you get hurt on missions because you are not as strong as us. For now Lisanna can stay with us until you can re-join the team,"

"Let me get this straight, you are kicking me off the team because I am too 'weak' for your standards and you are replacing me with Lisanna. You know I thought nakama meant a lot to you Natsu"

"It does. That's why I'm doing this. Please understand"

"Natsu. Stop, just stop! You are the same as my father. He abandoned me and now you are to. Its nice to know that you think I'm weak and unable to handle myself but you don't know the truth and you may never find out. I will make myself stronger, but I wont ever be joining Team Natsu again and you are no longer welcome in my house! Now go away and leave me alone"

I can't handle this. Why do the people I love always leave me or ditch me. I am not a doll you can drop when you get angry, bored or annoyed at me. Suddenly, I felt drops fall on my hand but it wasn't raining. Then I realised it was my tears and pain finally escaping. I ran and ran and didn't stop. I don't know where I was going I just couldn't make myself go home or to the guild. I was suddenly in Magnolia forest, but I didn't slow down. My tears were blinding me until I suddenly felt something smack my head and everything went black.

 _Natsu P.O.V_

I didn't mean to upset Lucy and tell her that way. I just threw away our friendship without realising I was doing so. It hurt me when she told me I was like her father and that she would never join the team again. When I went back inside to tell the others, they were all devastated at what they had done, all except Lisanna. Lisanna came over to me and said "Don't worry Natsu. I'm sure she just said it as a spur of the moment thing for her to say that. You did nothing wrong. You were only looking out for her safety". I guess she had a point though I didn't say anything. I just nodded and sat down with my head in my hands and Lisanna rubbing my back to help me calm down. I feel bad for what I did but I cant deny that I even think she's weak sometimes. I'm a horrible best friend but Lisanna is right when she said that I was only doing it for Lucy's safety.

 _Laxus P.O.V_

I came back from an S class mission with my team when I heard Lucy and Natsu talking outside the guild. I didn't get the full conversation but I heard Lucy shout "I will make myself stronger, but I wont ever be joining Team Natsu again and you are no longer welcome in my house! Now go away and leave me alone". I was shocked but stayed hidden until I saw a down cast Natsu enter the guild and a distraught Lucy run in the direction of the forest. I could smell the scent of her tears so I told the team to go and brief Gramps so I could follow her as she looked like she could use some company or a shoulder to cry on. Blondie was the first person to forgive me and my team after Fantasia even though I could have killed her. Ever since then, I have wanted to get close to thee blonde and protect her as I saw her true worth. I have an idea of what could have happened between her and Lucy, but dear Mavis I hope I'm wrong. If my theory is right, I don't think she could take that heartbreak now. Suddenly I caught the scent of blood and realised it was Blondie's. I followed it until I found her past out on the forest floor. It looks like she smacked her head on a fallen branch of a tree and it knocked her out. This area of the forest is close to my house so I decide the best cause of action is to take her back with me and allow her to recover at my place, so I carry her bridal style to mine and kay her on my bed. For now I guess I will have to make do with the couch.


	4. Chapter 4

_Laxus P.O.V_

I carried Blondie bridal style to my house, and once there, i laid her on my bed and pulled up the covers. As I left, I kept the bedroom door open slightly in case she woke up and panicked or wanted to go and investigate the house. It was now 11.30 pm and i decided that i should try and get some rest as it had been an eventful day. I went down to the living room to lay on the couch. I took off my top and left my very toned and defined chest with my awesome tattoo to be shown to everyone who entered. I then laid down and used the small blanket that was on the couch to cover myself as i drifted off to a deep, blissful sleep, or so I thought.

The dream _Laxus P.O.V_

There was a dark room and the only light showing came from a small entrance about 100 meters away. I decided to go through and was shocked at what I found. It was a beautiful garden followed by an open clearing surrounded by trees. This isn't what shocked me though. What i was shocked at was a older looking version of Lucy that had a slight glow. She saw me then spoke:

"Hello Laxus. If you could not tell, my name is Layla and I am Lucy's mother. Yes I'm dead before you ask and I'm currently in spirit form to train Lucy. i have seen how you watch her and take care of her and feel I can trust you with her secret as you have never thought of her as weak or just looked after her for her body. The truth is she is one of the most powerful people you will ever meet and the only reason you do not know this is because before I died, I made her promise me not to show or tell anyone until the time is right. And it is now. Lucy is actually the elemental and celestial dragon slayer. The only reason you do not know this is because i have put a huge seal on her powers until it was a good time to train her. You are the only other person who knows and I want you to help her train and look after her. I can tell you love her so I need your help. I'm about to allow Lucy into the dream and remove the seal. She may panic about you being here, but don't worry, I will explain everything to her".

I couldn't believe what i was hearing. "Let me get this straight, Blondie is a powerful dragon slayer and Team Natsu nor Master knew this. Then Team Natsu kicked her off the team and now her powers would be shown. Did you know this was going to happen?"

"I knew that at some point Lucy would be betrayed by the people she loved, but I didn't know who it would be. I only have enough power to show up for a night in the normal world, which is equivalent to a month here in the dream world. Also, anything that happens here happens in the real world to so injuries and 'events' that take place here happen in the real world. That is why I could not warn her. You are here because I would like you to show her support and possibly help her skills develop and continue her training once my time is up. I would also like you to tell her your feelings here so I can see because I know she feels the same way and I would like to see my potential son in law as a family before I have to leave here for good."

I couldn't believe what i was hearing. Blondie loves me. But I thought she liked pyro. "I am willing to stay and do whatever I can to help Lucy out. But I though she like Flame Brain"

"No, he was just a very close friend. She knew he had feelings for Lisanna and vice versa so she never saw him like that. She has liked you for a while, she just didn't know if you felt the same so she kept it to herself".

"Ok. I promise i will tell her once you release the seal." Blondie will be mine and we will show that stupid Team Natsu what true strength is. That reminds me, I need to ask her if she wants to join my team as she doesn't have one now. Then my thoughts were interrupted by Layla saying she was going to bring Lucy to the realm. I mentally prepared myself and was glad that I would be able to tell her my feelings. I didn't know her that well but I plan on changing that. I know she has a heart of gold and that I will love her no matter what.

* * *

A/N: Sorry that Lucy does not appear in this chapter. She will be in the following one. Will Lucy and Laxus become a happy couple and will they be able to believe how strong Lucy got in a month in the dream world. What will the guild think as it was only a night in the real world. Find out in the next chapter.

Disclaimer- I still don't own Fairy tail (weep weep)


	5. Chapter 5

_The dream- Lucy P.O.V_

I was in a dark room with a single exit. I couldn't remember how I got here but I was on guard in case I was ambushed. I went through the exist and to say I was shocked was an understatement. I was in a large clearing with Laxus and my mum standing there. I couldn't muster any words. I ran and tackled my mum in a massive hug. I was about to let go when she talked to me.

"Hello Lucy. I know you must have many questions and I will try and answer them now. Firstly it's time for your seal to be released."

I was stunned. "Are you sure mum, I don't want to lose control of my powers like last time"

"You wont. That's why I've also enlisted Laxus' help as I don't have long."

"Hey Blondie. What did you mean when you said lose control of your powers?"

"I guess mum didn't tell you. About a year before she dies when I first found out she was ill, my powers hadn't been sealed. I was distraught when I found out she was ill and because of that, I lost control of my powers and came close to destroying the mansion, so my mum sealed my powers until I would be strong enough to always control them."

"Ok. I will help where I can"

"Thanks Laxus". I was truly surprised that my mother had told Laxus of my powers and that he had willingly decided to help me. I have secretly had a crush on him for a while, especially since Lisanna came back and I knew that Natsu would never be more than my brother and best friend. Mind you, he isn't even that anymore since he wanted me to leave.

"Lucy, are you Ok?". I was bought out of my thoughts by my mother's question and I realized that i was crying.

"Yeah I'm fine. I was just thinking about being kicked off the team".

"Blondie, I was meaning to ask you, when we get back, would you like to join the Thunder Legion?" I couldn't believe that Laxus was asking me to join his team. I would love to but I don't know what the rest of his team would think.

"I would love to join your team, but only if Bickslow, Evergreen and Freed agree".

 _Laxus P.O.V_

I saw that Blondie had started to cry and was about to ask her whats wrong, when her mum beat me to it. When she said she was thinking about her old team, i decided to ask her to join the Thunder Legion.

"Blondie, I was meaning to ask you, when we get back, would you like to join the Thunder Legion?" I really wanted her to be part of the team so I could be with her and I knew she would be much stronger as she will have had a month of training in one night. I could see her thinking about it and then she finally answered "I would love to join your team, but only if Bickslow, Evergreen and Freed agree". These were reasonable terms and I knew that the Thunder Legion would have no problem with it.

"Ok. I know they will be fine with it though."

"Thanks Laxus". I was happy I managed to cheer her up and my heart skipped a beat when she gave me a loving smile. I looked towards Layla who gave me a knowing smirk. I now know where Lucy gets her attitude from. I was knocked out of my thoughts when Layla decided that it was time to release the seal and begin training. I looked at Blondie and she had a look of pure determination on her face. This will be a fun and hard month/night. At least by the end of it, Lucy will know how I feel since I promised Layla I would tell her.

 _Layla P.O.V_

I was glad Laxus asked Lucy to join his team. He better keep his promise to tell her he loves her. When he reassured Lucy that his team would be happy to have her, I was really proud of him. When Luce wasn't looking, I gave Laxus a knowing smirk which seemed to piss him off slightly and he just rolled his eyes.

"Time to release the seal and begin training Lucy. The seal release may be painful but you will have to endure it. I will be pushing into your mind so it will be painful and I'm sorry for that, but it cant be helped."

"Don't worry. I knew it would be painful and I am prepared." I was so pleased with how grown up she has become.

"Laxus, I need you to sit with Lucy and if she needs it, give her some comfort to help reduce the pain. No arguments from either of you!". I was pleased when Lucy sat down with Laxus next to her. I began to chant the spell. I saw Lucy start to look uncomfortable and Laxus grab her hand and squeeze it reassuringly. The release looked extremely painful for Lucy, but once it was over, she sighed in relief. Laxus helped her up and she had to lean on him slightly to recover from the seal release.

"Lucy, you now have your full powers so we will begin training tomorrow. Both of you get some sleep. Nobody will attack us in the dream world so you should be Ok". After i said this, I saw the two walk to the edge of the clearing to the makeshift camp i made and saw them quickly fall asleep. This month/night would be tough for Lucy with physical and magical training, but I also plan on training Laxus as well, more so for my entertainment. I cant wait to see how strong they get.


	6. Chapter 6

_End of Dream- Last night together:_

 _Lucy P.O.V_

There was only two nights left in the dream realm; tonight and tomorrow night. I have finished my training now. It including physical training to help my strength and stamina, and magical training to use my elemental and celestial slaying. I can now also have all of my keys out at the same time for two hours and still use my slaying magic. My appearance has changed as well. My hair now reaches my waist an has a different colour strip for every element I have learnt. I also have a six pack and muscles that are visible. Everybody at the guild except Laxus will be shocked at my "overnight" change. I'm going to have to explain everything to them. Over the course of the night/month, Laxus and I have grown very close and my feelings for him have only grown. After the first week, we started to flirt and became closer. My mother laughed at our antics and sometimes teased us.

The last two nights in the dream world are going to be spent relaxing and spending my last time with my mum. I don't know if I can take losing her again, but she has already told me not to be upset. What really surprised me over this month is how close Laxus and my mum got. They are almost like best friends and my mum keeps teasing him about something he has to say to me. I can't help but wonder what it is, especially with the relentless teasing from my mother. I hope I can find out tonight.

The other thing I can't believe is that I am now stronger than Natsu and can eat his fire so his attacks are now useless against me. The only training I have left is with Laxus once we officially wake up so that I can fully use all of my magical attacks. I was brought out of my thoughts when I was called by my mum for dinner.

As I sat down, Laxus looked towards my mum and she nodded. He then started to talk to me.

"Hey Blondie, I made a promise to your mum that I will tell you something before we left the dream world. She is worse than Mira at finding out romantic information and enforcing action on it." I laughed when he said this. It was very true that my mum was a hopeless romantic. Wait, Laxus just said romantic information, does this mean that my feelings aren't one-sided. i hope it's true. "The truth is, Lucy, I have liked you for a longtime and would like you to be my girlfriend". I was stunned and didn't move for a minute, but after I recovered, i threw myself at him and gave him a massive hug. "Of course you dummy. I would love to be your girlfriend". After i said this my mother ran and gave us a massive hug and then shouted "Will you two kiss already". I was shocked and didn't move until I felt Laxus' soft lips and mine and I instantly responded by kissing back. My mum just stood there cheering us.

 _Laxus P.O.V_

Layla had talked to me this morning. She wanted me to tell Blondie my feelings tonight at dinner since training was over and she wanted to spend her final day with us as a couple. That evening, when she called Lucy over for dinner, I looked at Layla and she nodded her head encouragingly so I turned to Luce and said "Hey Blondie, I made a promise to your mum that I will tell you something before we left the dream world. She is worse than Mira at finding out romantic information and enforcing action on it." I was happy when Lucy started to laugh, she seemed to agree with my thoughts on her mum. Meanwhile, Layla gave me a half-hearted stare. I decided to continue with my declaration. "The truth is, Lucy, I have liked you for a longtime and would like you to be my girlfriend". I hoped she said yes but I was getting worried when she just sat there not moving. Suddenly she jumped me and hugged me saying "Of course you dummy. I would love to be your girlfriend". I took offence to the dummy part, but decided to let it slip.

Layla then hugged us both and shouted "Will you two kiss already". I did just that. Blondie seemed shocked at first but then started to kiss me back. Her lips felt amazing and also tasted of strawberries. I could hear Layla cheer us and we both smiled at her when we finally broke apart. For the rest of the evening, we all sat around the fire, that Lucy created. I had her on my lap and I sat next to Layla who couldn't be happier to see Lucy happy. She then decided to start the serious talk.

"Lucy, Laxus, as you know, tomorrow is the last day in the dream world and after you fall asleep that night, you will be transported back to the normal world. I have loved spending this month with you, but my magic is now all used up so tomorrow at 10 pm in this realm, I will fade. I don't want you to be sad because I was lucky to have this month to spend with my beautiful daughter and hopefully future son in law." I went pale when she said this. We only just officially became a couple and now Blondie's mum is already talking about us being married. She just chuckled when she saw my reaction and carried on talking. "Tomorrow, I think we should have as much fun as we can before I have to go and I don't want it to be a sad day." I saw Lucy look a bit downcast and started to rub small circles on her lower back which seemed to comfort her and she smiled at me. I would be sad to see Layla go, but I know it can't be helped and I would have to stay strong for Blondie's sake. Hopefully tomorrow would be remembered for a fun send of to her mum in stead of a sad memory.

* * *

AN: I hope the story is Ok so far. Layla's last day and her P.o.v in the next chapter. I hope you are enjoying it.


	7. Chapter 7

_Last Day of Dream_

 _Layla P.O.V_

I am so happy I got Laxus and Lucy together. It makes me pleased to know that he will always be there for her, but I do need to explain to them both what mates are as I can tell that even though Laxus is a dragon slayer, he hasn't been told about mates.

I was awake first so I thought I would wake the blondes up. As I went over, I saw that the two of them were snuggled up with each other. Such a shame that this will be my last day to tease them. I decided I would shock them.

"Oi lovebirds. Wake up". As I shouted this, both Lucy and Laxus shot up and glared at me. I may have forgotten that they are not morning people. "Cheer up you two. Its my last day to see you so get ready so we can have fun. I also need to explain something to the both of you". In response they both muttered an ok. I would find this very interesting as I cant wait to see their faces when I tell them that they are each other's mate.

15 minutes later, they both came out and sat in front of me. I decided that now would be a good time to explain the idea of mates. "As you two know, you have become very close and probably feel very over protective of one another". Both nodded their affirmative. "This is because you are most likely each others mates. Dragons only mate once and that is for life. Dragon slayers also have this trait, therefore, they become very overprotective of one another. Once slayers find their mates, they mark them and it leaves a symbol depending on their magical bond both figuratively and literally. Once marked, it lets everyone else know that you only belong to each other. Once the mating mark is placed, it effectively makes you married in dragon terms and that marriage will last your life. I can tell that you are each others mates so I suggest when you properly wake up, which will be tomorrow morning, you mark each other as your mates."

As I finished my little speech, I noticed that Lucy nor Laxus freaked at which quite frankly amazed me. I figured Laxus would remain stoic but I thought Lucy may have had a mini meltdown but she just looked at Laxus and smiled. Laxus then turned to me and started talking. "Thank you for all you have done Layla. I really appreciate it". I decided to have some fun and embarrass them both. "If you would like Laxus, you can call me mum since I will effectively be your mother in law after tomorrow". As I said this, both slayers blushed a brilliant red and I couldn't hold back my laughs. We spent the rest of the day enjoying each others company. As night came we said our last goodbyes. Laxus hugged me and actually called me mum which made me smile. Lucy nearly tackled me and was on the brink of tears which I made her stop.

"My little Lucy, I have had a chance to see my beautiful daughter all grown up and that is a luxury. I was lucky to even have this past month/night with you. Now you need to go back with your mate and show the guild how powerful you have become. I am so proud of both of you, you have grown so much. Now go and shove it in Natsu's face. Goodbye." As I said this, I started to fade as my magic finally ran out. I really am proud of the person Lucy has become and I hope she has a lovely life with Laxus and the guild.

 _Lucy P.O.V_

I really enjoyed my last day with my mum. I was glad she explained mating as it explained why me and Laxus are both so overprotective of each other. It was sad to have to say goodbye to her again, but she was right to say we were lucky to have this time together and that now I needed to show Natsu that me and Laxus are more powerful than he will ever be. I cant wait to become Laxus' mate, he has been there for me non stop this past month and I cant wait to surprise the guild with my changes, though it will be a lot of explaining. I went to lay down beside Laxus and he pulled me closer to him and we began to drift off into sleep. I cant believe that when we get back, only one night would have passed. This was the last thought I had before I fell asleep.

 _Laxus P.O.V_

I was sad that I would never get to see Layla again, but I knew it couldn't be helped. I think she was happy that I called her mum. Lucy was devastated, but Layla managed to cheer her up. I couldn't wait to give Lucy the mate mark tomorrow. As Lucy came to lie down next to me and I pulled her closer into my arms. I will be happy to sleep like this forever. Once we are back, I am going to ask her to move in with me, then she wont have to worry about rent and I can see my mate all the time. This was the last thought I had before I drifted off to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

_Normal Time_

 _Lucy P.O.V_

When I woke up, I was in an unfamiliar room on a king sized bed. The room was grey and had wooden furniture, lacrima T.V and the king sized bed with a black duvet. My head was slightly sore but then I remembered that it was only one night since Laxus found me after I smacked my head. As I sat up, Laxus came in and said "Morning Blondie". He came and set next to me and pulled me into his arms. Today we will go to the guild and show everyone my true power. I also plan on joining Laxus' team since I will never go back to my old one. Then I remembered, me and Laxus had to mark each other. We do that by biting the neck juncture and drawing a little blood. We then infuse our magic with one another. "Are you ready to mark Lucy. I want the guild to know that you are mine and that you are probably one of the most powerful members of the guild now". As Laxus said this, he had a big smirk. He gave me a quick kiss and then marked each other. Over the bite mark, a tattoo appeared of a key surrounded by lightning. It was amazing. We kissed again then figured we should probably get ready to go to the guild.

I called out Virgo to give me a change of clothes. This consisted of black leather tight trousers and a white crop top that showed my abs from training. It also had a black belt for my keys and whip and a white ribbon to put up my coloured hair in a high pony tail. My eyes now had multi-coloured specs from the growth in magic but were still primarily brown. Laxus changed into his maroon trousers and a tight black top that emphasised his muscles that have grown bigger with the extra training. His hair now had slight black low lights and his stormy grey eyes had yellow specs from his growth in power. Now that our magic was combines, we were even more powerful and also had a telepathic link. Before we left, Laxus turned and asked me to move in with him. I happily obliged so we decided to get Virgo to put all of my stuff into the Celestial Realm until we had time to move it into Laxus' house. We also got her to speak to my landlady to tell her that I will no longer be living there.

As we made our way to the guild, I got an idea to shock the guild even more. "Laxus, could you give me a piggy back into the guild. I think it would shock them to see you acting cheerful and uncaring and giving someone a piggy back. I want to laugh at the faces."

"Yeah why not, I kind of want to see their faces too. Hop on". It was great fun to get a 'lift' to the guild. Once we got to the doors, Laxus kicked them open as I was still on his back. We carried on our conversation until we saw that the room had gone silent and everyone was staring at us. There faces were priceless and me and Laxus couldn't contain our laughter.

"Hey guys, you should of seen your faces". I said as Laxus put me down. Then everyone in the guild all shouted "Lucy?". I guess I should explain. Me and Laxus spent the next hour and a half explaining our time in the dream world and the fact that we were now mates. We also stated that I would be joining the Thunder Legion as I was kicked of Team Natsu. Master was really happy that Laxus and I were a couple and coerced me into calling him Gramps. Team Natsu were the only people not in the guild as they had gone on a mission before we got to the guild. I cant wait to fight them and show them my true power.

I spent the rest of the day getting to know the Thunder God Tribe since they were my new team. By the end of the day, Freed and Bickslow became like brothers to me and Evergreen became a sister to me. Even though she acts bitchy, she is actually a really nice person, she just doesn't know how to communicate with people well. Laxus and I then decided we would go home when the doors slammed open and a shout of "we're back". It was Team Natsu.

 _Laxus P.O.V._

I was really happy when Lucy accepted t live with me and she really made me laugh with her idea for the piggy back. It was worth it to see the guild's faces when we walked in. When we met up with my team after explaining our appearances and mating marks, Lucy got on really well with them and we all agreed to go on a mission in a couple of days. Me and Luce were about to leave to go home as we had to sort out all of her stuff, when the guild doors slammed open and "We're back" was heard. It was team Natsu back. I saw Lucy tense up so I wrapped my arm around her and rubbed soothing circles on her back which I learnt was the fastest way to calm her down. I quickly whispered to her "Don't worry, you can kick all of their asses in under 10 minutes only using a small part of your power. They cant hurt you. You've got me and the Thunder Legion now". She managed to relax in my arms until Natsu came right up to us with wide eyes and said "Is that you Luce". Lucy looked like she was about to snap.


	9. Chapter 9

_Natsu P.O.V_

I was worried about Lucy. I didn't want to hurt her, but it was for her own good. I wanted to go after her to make that clear but Lisanna stopped me and told me to allow her to adjust. I'm glad she's back and still looks out for me. I really love her for that. She suggested we go on a mission with the rest of Team Natsu to kill some time so we took a quick overnight mission so that we would be back by tomorrow evening.

I also decided that I would ask Lisanna to be my girlfriend as she has supported me through the issue with Lucy and has always been there for me. As we made our way to the next town over to Magnolia, I pulled her to the side to ask her.

"Hey Lisanna, I was wondering if you would like to be my girlfriend." I was really worried she would say no but she shocked me by jumping up and down and kissing me. To say I was shocked was an understatement and I was truly happy. I told her to wait until we are back at the guild to announce it as it would be the most shocking news they've heard in a while.

The mission was completed quickly as Lisanna and I knocked the mage out in 10 minutes. We collected the reward and headed back to the guild. As we got there, we could hear a commotion and wondered what was going on. I slammed the doors open and shouted the classic "We're back". Then I saw what everyone was looking at. I walked up and saw that Lucy was sat on Laxus' lap and that her hair and eyes had changed. She also had muscles that were not there yesterday. "Luce is that you" I asked tentatively as I couldn't believe it. As I said this, she looked like she was going to murder us. I instantly shrunk back, shocked at the magic output she's releasing. What happened?

 _Lucy P.O.V_

I couldn't believe it. After what he put me through, he still thinks he can call me 'Luce'. As soon as he came to talk, I snapped and my magic output expanded. Also, was it really that hard to tell it was me? "Of course its me you dumbass. You seriously had to ask. Also, you have no right to call me Luce after you kicked me off your team. I don't want to talk to you now I suggest you leave me alone before you regret it Salamander!". He looked shocked that I had had a go at him. Laxus came up and hugged me from behind, which instantly calmed me down. He rested his head and my shoulder and told me to calm down.

Natsu then saw our mating marks and shouted, "WTF, you two are mates". This time, Laxus spoke.

"Yes Flame Brain. We have already explained it to the guild so if you want to know more ask someone else. Don't piss Lu off anymore because she could wipe the floor with your whole team in under 10 minutes without using even half of her power. Believe me, she beat me up a number of times. Now she clearly has no intent to speak or see you at the moment so go back to your girlfriend and team before she completely snaps"

Natsu looked shocked that Laxus had mentioned his girlfriend, but we could both smell Lisanna on him so it wasn't hard to figure it out.

"H-how did you know Lisanna was my girlfriend"

I decided to answer this. "You reek of each other. You've clearly gotten closer and more clingy since the last month I saw you. I mean night. If you want an explanation just ask Mira once she gets over seeing two new couples in one day. We're going home now."

Before we could turn around, Natsu grabbed my wrist and challenged me to a dual. It was his funeral considering I accepted. As we went to the training ground, I saw Laxus smirk at me and telepathically tell me _'Now's your chance to show Team Natsu just how strong you are. Don't go easy on them babe'._ I nodded my thanks for his encouragement and smiled sweetly back at him. Its time to finally teach Natsu a lesson on strength!

* * *

A/N- I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. I have been really busy with college and tired the rest of the time. Also, sorry for the shorter chapter but I hope you enjoy it.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N Thank you for all the reviews from everyone. They are really encouraging and I'm glad you are enjoying the story so far, especially as it is my first fanfic :)**

* * *

 _Natsu P.O.V_

I challenged Lucy to a dual and she accepted? She has definitely changed. I need to find out how this has happened overnight. Even if she has gotten more powerful, I bet she still cant beat me.

I saw Lisanna and smirked at her. She smiled back at me and I know she was cheering me on. I saw Lucy smile sweetly at Laxus and that kind of annoyed me. She also nodded, but I don't get how they know what the other is communicating as they are not talking. I guess i'll find out later. It may have something to do with them being mates.

Oh well, first I need to concentrate on winning this dual.

 _Lisanna P.O.V_

I cant believe that Lucy has changed so much over one night. Something is not right. If she became powerful, Team Natsu may want her back. I cant have that. It could mean that I lose them again.

Even though, she probably isn't strong enough to beat Natsu and Natsu wont want her know shes with Laxus which I don't get how that happened. I will be cheering Natsu on and I know he will win for me.

 _Master P.O.V_

I am so happy Lucy and Laxus are mates. And i cannot believe how strong Lucy has got. I could sense her magic power from my office. Laxus has also appeared to get stronger. After they told us about Layla and Lucy's power, I couldn't believe it. I knew Lucy was special, but to be an Elemental and Celestial Slayer, she could be the most powerful wizard in the guild, even more powerful than Gildarts.

Natsu has gotten himself in big trouble by challenging Lucy. I will have to put up some very strong barriers around the training grounds to protect everyone. Thank Mavis that the training ground repairs itself so hopefully there shouldn't be any damage to anything but Natsu. Seriously, does that boy ever learn not to rush into things and think with his fists?

As Natsu and Lucy took their stances, I put up a barrier and explained the rules.

"The dual will last until either one of you surrenders or becomes unconscious. There is to be no death and Lucy, please don't unleash your full power because I don't think the barrier will be able to withstand it."

"Ok Master, will half my power be Ok maximum as I may not need that much."

"That should be fine child. And you can call me Gramps now, especially now you are Laxus' mate. Get ready to dual. GO!"

 _Natsu P.O.V_

I cant believe that Gramps told Lucy not to use her full power, and that she thinks she can take me with less than half her power. She cant be that strong surely, or she would have shown us before. I got ready and as soon as Gramps shouted go I launched a Fire Dragons Roar at Lucy. What I didn't expect was for her to just stand there and wait for it to hit her. What was even more shocking was that she swallowed it.

"H-how is that possible. What type of Slayer are you". I couldn't believe her answer.

"Now you ask Natsu. Maybe you wouldn't have been so foolish as to challenge me to a dual if you asked that question first. i swear you only think with your fists. I am the Elemental and Celestial Slayer. Therefore, I am the only Slayer that can become dragon queen if I so wish. Now lets get back to this dual. I'm bored of you now and want to go home. Celestial Dragons Roar". I was knocked unconscious nearly instantly. Before I was completely blacked out, my last though was how and when did Lucy get so powerful.

 _Lucy P.O.V_

I can't believe it only took one Celestial roar to knock Natsu out. That didn't even contain a quarter of my power in it. I bet Team Natsu will ask me to rejoin, but my answer will be no. I am with the Thunder Legion from now on. i feel a little bad for totally humiliating Natsu, but he deserved it after what he put me through. I dragged him to Erza, Grey and Lisanna and told them to take him to the infirmary. Wendy came up to me and she looked devastated.

"Wendy sweetie whats wrong?"

"I never wanted you to leave the team. You are my big sister and I never wanted to hurt you. I only found out today that they kicked you off. I'm so soory. I've left team Natsu now and I wont heal him. Please can I stay on a team with you."

I never seen Wendy look so guilty. I looked at Laxus who was stood with me and he nodded.

"Hey Wendy. I know you would never do that to you. I see you as my little sister, and am glad you want to stay with me. I am now part of the Thunder Legion but we would be happy to have you and Carla with us."

"Yay. Thank you big sis and Laxus". Wendy then tackled us both in a big hug. I really am happy that she wants to stay with me. I love her to pieces. "Wendy sweetie, me and Laxus are going home now, would you like to stay round tonight". She nodded so Laxus took both of us and teleported us to Wendy's after we said goodbye to everyone so she could get her things and Carla. He then took us home. We decided to have a movie night as it was an easy way to get comfortable. Not long after the second movie started, Wendy fell asleep so we put her in the spare room and then me and Laxus went to bed.

 _Wendy P.O.V_

I never wanted Lucy off of the team. I could always sense a dormant power within Lucy and I'm glad it has now been released. I was really happy when Lucy forgave me and invited me to stay with her and Laxus on their team and at their house tonight. I was shocked that Laxus allowed it, but I think he has a soft spot for me since Lucy sees me as a sister. I tackled both of them with a massive hug to show my gratitude. I also told Luce that I would not heal Natsu after their dual. He doesn't deserve it.

 _Laxus P.O.V_

I could tell Wendy was upset about being away from Lucy so when she asked about the Team, I instantly allowed her to join. Through our telepathic connection, I could also tell that Lucy wanted Wendy over tonight, and I nodded since I know the two are like sisters. I also have a soft spot for the kid and I don't mind her company. I was surprised when Wendy hugged both of us, but was glad she felt comfortable enough to do so. We went back home and had a movie night, in which Wendy fell asleep during the second film so we took her to the spare bedroom followed by Carla. Me and Lu then decided to get some sleep to. I cant wait to see Natsu's face tomorrow. I bet he will be slightly scared.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Thank you for all your reviews. I'm really sorry I haven't written for a while but I have been busy with college and didn't have much confidence in my story. However reading the reviews I am going to start writing again when I have time so thank you for the positive reviews.

* * *

 _The next day:_

 _Natsu P.O.V_

I hurt all over. I cant believe Lucy took me out in one hit. I ended up waking up in the guilds infirmary hurting all over. Lisanna was by my bed and tackled me in a hug as soon as she saw I was awake and I was glad she's here. "Hey Lis, how long was I out for?"

"You were unconscious all night. It's only 7 in the morning. Are you sure that was really Lucy as she took you out in one hit which wasn't even at full power. What's worse is that she could become the dragon queen which will mean you have to be under her rule. Just how did she get so strong over night"

"I dunno Lis. I really don't. I never thought she would ever be that powerful, bearing in mind she was just a weak celestial mage. I guess we will have to find out today but for now I just want to get up and relax a bit". If I knew Luce had the capability to be this strong, I wouldn't have kicked her out the team, but know she's with Laxus and mated to him, I know she wont join us again. I think I just need to forget about her for a while. I'll just go and get some food with Lis while she isn't in the guild and hope that she doesn't come in for a while since I didn't know how to act around her anymore.

 _Meanwhile, at Lucy and Laxus'_

 _Lucy P.O.V_

When I woke up, I felt really happy. I was in the arms of my mate and my little sister still cared. While I was thinking, I didn't know that Laxus was awake and was watching me until he spoke to me. "Morning Lu, did you sleep well?". I checked the time before I replied to see how early it was and I was surprised to find that it was half 7.

"Morning Lax, I had a great sleep thanks. I'm going to check on Wendy and start making breakfast". He just nodded his head so I got up and left.

 _Wendy P.O.V_

I really enjoyed the movie night with Laxus and Lucy. I'm also happy that my big sis still accepts me even after what team Natsu did. Laxus seems really nice as well and I recon I will start to see him as a big brother, especially as he is mated with Lucy. At half 7, Lucy knocked on the door and came in to see if Carla and I slept ok and to me she was going to make breakfast, then get ready to go to the guild. It didn't take long for the smell of bacon, eggs, hash browns, toast and pancakes to drift around the house so I decided to go downstairs with Carla flying behind me.

 _Carla P.O.V_

I was glad that Lucy and Laxus accepted Wendy's apology yesterday. She had been really upset after she found out that Natsu had kicked Lucy off the team and she was worried that she would be blamed along with the rest of the team. However, it turned out the child had nothing to worry about which I am grateful for. But I wonder how Team Natsu will react to Wendy swapping teams to stay with Lucy. I kept thinking of this until I smelt breakfast and saw Wendy starting to leave the room.

 _Laxus P.O.V_

When Lucy first woke up, she didn't realise I was already awake and had been since 7. I was glad she was happy and found it adorable that she got lost in thought so easily. I still cant believe she is mine forever. When she left to check on Wendy and start breakfast, I got dressed into my normal attire (a muscle shirt and jeans) minus my coat since we were inside. Soon I smelt bacon, eggs, hash browns, toast and pancakes and knew that breakfast was nearly done, so I went and joined the others in the kitchen. It looks like today is going to be a good day.


End file.
